FRIEND ZONE?
by Moorena
Summary: Berbagi segalanya sejak kecil bukan berarti sudah saling memiliki. Tahukah kau kalau laki-laki dan perempuan tak akan pernah selamanya bersahabat? / "Apa kauingin aku menikahi Erwin?" / Didedikasikan untuk Shen Mei Leng


FRIEND ZONE

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dan pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Didedikasikan khusus untuk Shen Mei Leng

.

.

.

.

Berbagi segalanya sejak kecil bukan berarti sudah saling memiliki. Hubungan ini hanya sebatas _friend zone_. Bisakah kita melangkah keluar bersama? Atau ... biarkan saja seperti ini? Tahukah kau kalau laki-laki dan perempuan tak akan pernah selamanya bersahabat?

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan muda menangis di pinggir pantai. Suasana hatinya begitu buruk, sampai-sampai ia tak mampu mendongakan kepala untuk melihat siapa sosok pria yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. Ia memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk dengan semakin erat.

Tidak ...

Bukannya ia tak mau. Tanpa mendongak pun, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik kaki yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mei 1991

.

.

"Namaku Hanji Zoe, salam kenal."

Levi menatap anak baru dengan malas-malasan. Senyumnya sangat lebar, terlihat jelas anak itu sangat bersemangat menyambut sekolah barunya. Sejak langkah pertama anak itu memasuki kelas, Levi sudah memiliki firasat bahwa dia anak yang akan selalu membuatnya kerepotan. Pipi tembamnya terlihat makin merekah karena senyum senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Terlebih lagi sekarang ...

"Hai, aku―"

"Hanji Zoe," potong Levi tanpa niat.

... dia duduk tepat di sebelah Levi.

"Nah, anak-anak, ayo berdiri. Sekarang kita akan bernyanyi lagu yang kemarin sudah diajarkan," ajak sang guru. Wanita bersanggul rapih itu harus berusaha keras karena anak-anak berusia sekitar lima tahun yang diajarinya masih terlihat malas untuk mengikuti istruksinya.

"Hahaha ... ternyata kau lebih pendek dariku, ya?"

Tawa Hanji meledak. Pipi _chubby_-nya semakin ranum.

Levi mendelik sinis. Wajahnya semakin terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Benar 'kan? Baru saja masuk, dia sudah membuat Levi sebal setengah mati.

.

.

Agustus 1996

.

.

"Levi! Ayo kita cari serangga di hutan belakang sekolah!"

Hanji yang tanpa tahu malu langsung memukul punggung Levi yang sedang tertidur di atas mejanya.

"Mata Empat sialan!" umpat Levi yang merasa sangat terganggu.

"Ayo, Levi! Kudengar Mike menemukan serangga pohon yang sangat besar kemarin. Kita juga harus menemukan yang lebih besar dan suaranya lebih nyaring! Ayo, Levi!" rengek Hanji lagi.

"Tidak. Nanti orangtua kita panik kalau kita kelamaan bermain. Lagipula kau akan sangat merepotkan dengan seragam ini."

Hanji memandang bingung dengan seragamnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan seragam _sailor_-nya yang berwarna biru tua ini? Tak ada yang salah dengan rok selututnya juga.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hei, Mata Empat, mana ada anak perempuan yang memanjat pohon tapi tetap memakai rok?"

"Ayolah, Levi! Aku janji tidak akan memanjat pohon. Kau saja yang kugendong di pundakku nanti. Aku kan lebih tinggi, jadi tidak masalah kalau harus menggendongmu."

"TIDAK!"

.

.

Februari 2001

.

.

"Haaaah! Pahit! Masih pahit!"

Gerutuan seorang gadis remaja membahana memenuhi seisi dapur. Sekitar empat jam yang lalu, dapur itu masih bersih dan rapih. Sekarang, dapur itu tak lebih baik dari kapal pecah. Noda cokelat di mana-mana, dapur itu bahkan seperti habis terkena tsunami. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menggerutu dengan semakin kencang. Ia bahkan tak sadar ada cokelat yang mengotori kacamatanya.

"Sudah kubilang, beli saja di supermarket." komentar seorang pemuda berwajah kaku yang duduk di ruang tengah, tak jauh dari dapur. Pemuda itu lebih memilih membaca majalah _base ball _daripada harus menemani Hanji menghancurkan dapurnya sendiri.

"Nanti tak spesial lagi," balas Hanji setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya mau kauberi pada siapa cokelat itu?"

"Mike."

"..."

Malam harinya Hanji menemukan pinggiran majalah _base ball_ langanannya itu sedikit kusut.

.

.

Agustus 2002

.

.

"HUOOO! LEVI TERNYATA PUNYA KOLEKSI _HENTAI!_" Hanji berteriak heboh di depan komputer Levi. Menemukan hal seperti ini seperti menemukan harta karun. Jarang-jarang 'kan bisa membalas Levi?

"Aku 'kan laki-laki," jawab Levi tak peduli. Kalau Hanji jeli, ia pasti sudah sadar bahwa buku yang sedang dibaca Levi sudah menutupi wajah tak bersahabat pemuda itu.

"Hah? Jawaban macam apa itu?" protes Hanji. Ia tak terima. Seharusnya 'kan Levi panik karena koleksi film pornonya ketahuan oleh Hanji!

"Kau saja punya," timpal Levi.

"EH? Darimana kautahu?" pekik Hanji terkejut.

"Hei, Hanji, mau mencoba seperti yang ada di film itu?"

Dugh! Kamus Bahasa Inggris yang super tebal sudah bersarang di kepala Levi.

.

.

Januari 2003

.

.

"Levi ...," panggil Hanji yang berjalan sambil menendang-nendang tumpukan salju. "... kaumau melanjutkan kuliah di mana?"

"Amerika, mungkin. Kau?"

"Aku mau masuk ke Todai, aku ingin menjadi dokter."

"Kasihan pasienmu nanti," timpal Levi datar.

"Hei, aku mau jadi ahli ortopedi. Siapa tahu nanti aku bisa mengoperasimu biar tambah tinggi! Hahaha!"

"Hei, mak―"

"Habis aku kasihan, masa dari TK kau tetap lebih pendek dari―awwww!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, kepala Hanji sudah dilempar dengan bola salju.

"Awas kau, Levi!"

Dengan gusar, diambilnya segenggam salju dan dibentuknya menjadi seperti bola. "Jangan lari kau!" sekuat tenaga dilemparnya bola salju yang ada dalam genggamannya. Perang-perangan bola salju terjadi tanpa bisa terelakan lagi.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian mereka berdua berpisah. Levi benar-benar pergi ke Amerika. Hanji ikut mengantar sampai ke bandara pada hari keberangkatannya.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak TK keduanya tak terpisahkan. Jika ada Hanji, pasti di situ juga ada Levi. Silakan buka album foto milik mereka berdua kalau ingin membuktikannya. Tak ada satu pun foto Hanji tanpa Levi, atau pun foto Levi tanpa Hanji.

Keduanya sama-sama merasa berat untuk berpisah. Levi masih bisa menahan ekspresinya, tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama maka akan terlihat bahwa Levi berusaha keras untuk tidak merengkuh Hanji yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hiks ... janji, ya, kau akan terus menghubungiku," isak Hanji. Tak peduli kalau sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Ia hanya terlalu sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Levi.

.

.

April 2009

.

.

"LEVIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Hanji bersemangat. Hanji terlalu girang saat mendengar Levi akan pulang. Tanpa diminta pun, ia pasti mengajukan diri untuk menjemput lelaki itu.

Levi mengembuskan napas berat. Mata Empat sialan itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

Oh, Levi, _benarkah tak ada yang berubah?_

"Leviiii!" diberikannya pelukan yang sangat erat pada Levi. Ia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tetap lebih pendek dariku, ya," ejek Hanji lagi.

Baru saja ia ingin memberikan ceramah pada Hanji, gadis itu malah memberikan kejutan padanya.

"Ini Moblit, pacarku."

Tsk, ternyata memang ada yang berubah.

"Oh."

Perut Levi seperti tergelitik sekarang. Hanji menggandeng laki-laki lain selain dirinya? Kenapa hal ini terasa sangat salah?

Jabat tangan dari Moblit dibalas seadanya. Salah. Ini salah. Tapi, Levi sendiri tak menemukan jawaban kenapa semua terasa sangat salah.

.

.

Oktober 2011

.

.

Hanji menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam apartemen Levi. Penyebabnya tak lain karena gadis itu baru saja putus dari kekasihnya. _Well_, ini bukan pertama kalinya Hanji menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Levi. Dari dulu memang Levi selalu menjadi tempatnya mengadu.

"Huaaaaa! Aku benci laki-laki."

Hanji masih menangis di atas bahu Levi. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Membiarkan Hanji mengeluarkan semua air mata yang ia punya.

"Leviiiii ... huaaaaa ..."

"Ck. Aku juga laki-laki."

"Hiks ... hanya kau yang tidak bisa kubenci."

.

.

Desember 2011

.

.

Levi tak pernah menyesal akan apa pun. Semua tindakannya telah diperhitungkan dengan baik. Namun, pilihannya membawa Hanji ke pesta tahun baru yang diadakan firma hukum tempatnya bernaung akan menjadi penyesalan pertamanya.

"Erwin. Erwin Smith."

"Hanji Zoe."

Levi tak buta. Interaksi kedua orang itu tak biasa.

Sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Alarm di kepalanya berbunyi dengan begitu nyaring.

_Levi, aku suka pria yang tinggi_. Check.

_Dia harus dewasa._ Check.

_Setidaknya sudah mapan hihi ... _Check. Erwin lebih dari sekadar mapan.

Good looking_. Tidak tampan juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting _good looking_. _Check.

_Dia harus bisa menoleransi kegilaanku._ Check. Erwin sudah berpengalaman menangani klien yang mungkin lebih _freak _lagi daripada Hanji.

.

.

Desember 2013

.

.

"Maaf, Levi. Aku ada janji dengan Erwin."

"Oh."

Dari awal Levi sudah tahu kalau sia-sia saja menghubungi Hanji sekarang.

"Levi ..."

Tidak Hanji. Levi tak mau mendengar lagi ...

"... hari ini _anniversary_ kami."

... cerita indahmu dengannya.

"Selamat."

_Hanji ... sebenarnya hari ini hari ulang tahunku._

.

.

April 2014

.

.

"Menurutmu Hanji akan cocok dengan warna apa?"

"Mana kutahu, bukankah kau kekasihnya?" timpal Levi ketus.

Mengabaikan Erwin, lelaki itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hanji cocok dengan warna apa saja. Hanji seperti pelangi yang memancarkan berbagai macam keindahan. Hanji begitu spontan dan murni. Semua yang dilakukannya tidak dibuat-buat. Alami. Apa adanya. Dalam bayangannya, Hanji sedang berjalan di pinggir pantai tempat mereka sering bermain bersama dulu, mengenakan gaun polos berwarna kuning. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai indah. Berjalan menenteng sendalnya sembari tertawa riang menendang air laut yang yang berlomba-lomba menyentuh bibir pantai. Tawa riangnya―

"Bening saja. Cincin dengan permata bening. Sesuai dengan dia yang apa adanya."

Beberapa kata dari Erwin cukup untuk meruntuhkan keindahan angan Levi.

_Cincin, ya?_

.

.

Juni 2014

.

.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi senyum bahagia Hanji bersama Erwin. Cincin pertunangan telah melingkar manis di jarinya. Senyum tulus Hanji, senyum yang tak dibuat-buat.

.

BRAK!

Pintu apartemennya dibuka dengan begitu kasar.

Hanji menerima lamaran Erwin. Tentu saja! Mana mungkin ia menolak Erwin? Erwin Smith adalah realisasi dari impiannya selama ini. Pria yang memenuhi semua kriteria Hanji.

Ha? Lihat dirimu Levi! Sampai kapan pun kau hanya tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Levi adalah sahabat dari Hanji Zoe. Hanya sahabat. Tak lebih!

.

.

Agustus 2014

.

.

Dua bulan menjelang pernikahan Erwin dan Hanji.

Hati Levi hanya semakin remuk menghadapi kenyataan tersebut.

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri mungkin adalah langkah terbaik. Salahnya sendiri kalau ia selalu diam. Salahnya sendiri tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Selama ini Levi membiarkan Hanji datang dan pergi semaunya sendiri. Memberikan balasan sarkastik setiap kali Hanji mengeluh. Memberikan bahunya saat Hanji bersedih. Tetap diam saat wanita itu berkencan dengan pria-pria lainnya. Karena Levi tahu, Hanji akan selalu kembali padanya. Saat Hanji berpisah, maka Levilah orang yang selalu ia jadikan sandaran. Selama ini Levi mengira kalau hal itu sudah cukup. Naif memang, mengharapkan Hanji sadar kalau hanya Levi yang selama ini ada untuknya. Berharap wanita itu akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Levi yang paling dibutuhkannya.

Lalu, Erwin hadir dan mengubah segalanya. Membuat keduanya tak pernah keluar dari lingkaran yang bernama persahabatan.

.

.

Oktober 2014

.

.

Kemeja rapih, dasi senada, celana licin, jas elegan, sepatu kulit mengkilap.

Levi tampak sempurna.

Tak ada orang yang lebih pantas menjadi pendamping Erwin di hari besar ini selain dirinya. Selama dua bulan terakhir ia menyibukkan diri. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Hanji akan menjadi milik orang lain. Perisainya telah terpasang dengan apik. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyangka kalau hatinya sudah tawar sekarang. Ia akan memperlihatkan kalau dirinya adalah orang yang paling berbahagia setelah kedua mempelai.

Ia siap untuk melepas Hanji.

Ah ... walau tak mungkin, andai saja waktu dapat diulang.

Ck. Sadarlah Levi. Kau memang sahabat terbaiknya, tapi kau bukan pria impiannya.

Dia menginginkan pria humoris. Selera humor Levi sangat buruk.

Dia menginginkan pria yang tinggi. Inilah kelemahan terbesar Levi.

Dia menginginkan pria mapan. _Well,_ Levi terhitung sebagai orang yang mapan. Mungkin hanya inilah kriteria yang dapat dipenuhi.

Dia menginginkan pria yang memahami dirinya. Levi sangat memahami Hanji, tapi caranya menanggapi dokter wanita itu sudah pasti membuat siapa saja menyangka kalau mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan.

Dia―

"Kenapa pengantin wanitanya lama sekali?"

Bisik-bisik tamu di dalam gereja mengusik Levi. Bukankah Hanji sudah ada di ruang tunggu dengan gaun putihnya sejak tadi? Apa yang terjadi?

Suasana menjadi semakin tidak terkendali saat semua orang mengetahui bahwa pengantin wanita menghilang.

Levi diam. Bergeming pada posisinya. Tidak mungkin Hanji diculik.

Jawabannya hanya satu ...

... Hanji kabur!

Mata Empat sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau ada di sini."

Bagian bawah gaun putih Hanji sudah basah oleh air laut. Tepiannya juga kotor, ditempeli pasir pantai. Helai-helai rambutnya juga beterbangan akibat angin pantai yang cukup kencang, membuat sanggulnya semakin berantakan.

"Kenapa kaukabur? Erw―"

"Erwin pasti khawatir. Aku tahu. Lalu kau? Kenapa Levi? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang apa pun padaku?"

Tatapan matanya pada Levi nanar. Sampai akhir pun Levi tetap tak mau jujur.

"Karena kau pendek, selalu memarahiku, kadang tidak sabaran denganku, karena itukah?" wanita itu membiarkan air matanya terus meluncur turun. "Karena aku bilang aku menyukai pria tinggi, dewasa―persetan dengan semua itu!"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak bilang ingin kutemani saat ulang tahunmu dulu? Padalah aku sudah merajut _sweater_ untukmu. Kenapa tidak mencegahku menerima lamaran Erwin? Kenapa tidak menghalangi aku untuk menikah? Kenapa Levi? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kenapa selalu diam?

"..."

"Sialan! Katakan sesuatu!"

"Kerena kupikir, lebih baik kita begini saja. Aku takut melangkah dan mengubah persahabatan kita. Karena itu ... aku menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang menyadarinya."

Hanji tertawa. Menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah sadar dari dulu, Levi bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk berdua memandangi langit sore dalam keheningan. Mereka tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku pasti sudah membuat keributan."

Levi tak menoleh. Ia menatap matahari yang tak lagi menyilaukan mata sedikit lebih lama. "Bukan kau namanya kalau tidak membuat keributan."

"Levi."

"Hn."

"Apa Erwin akan memaafkanku karena kabur hari ini?"

"Dia akan memaafkanmu."

Hanji memainkan pasir pantai. Mengambil sedikit pasir dalam genggamannya lalu dibuang sejauh mungkin. "Kalau kau? Kalau ini terjadi padamu, apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Kau akan kupenggal." Levi mengikuti Hanji melempar pasir pantai sekuat tenaganya.

"Levi."

"Hn."

"Apa kau tetap ingin aku menikahi Erwin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tidak!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Happy birthday Meeeeiiiiiiii ...!

Maap yo telat #sungkem

Maap juga hanya bisa kasih segini #sungkemlagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Bergandengan tangan di depan pintu rumah Hanji, jantung Levi seperti sedang berperang sekarang.

"Hei, Mata Empat, menurutmu berapa pukulan yang akan diberikan Erwin padaku?"

"Entahlah. Sebelum Erwin, masih ada ayahku, Levi."

"..."


End file.
